bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Solis Magna
Solis Magna is a star located within the Galactic Universe and the primary location where much of the BIONICLE storyline takes place. Solis Magna System The Solis Magna system is a solar system that consists of a primary star, Solis Magna, and is known to have at least five different inhabited planets - Murtua, Spherus Magna, Elucca, Terra Magna, and Jattillus - as well as other celestial bodies, such as Benevus and the Red Star. Murtua Although Murtua is the first planet from Solis Magna, it is also the youngest, having been created by the rogue Great Beings, Deccius and Yzaa, a little more than a decade after the Battle of Bara Magna. It is slightly smaller than Spherus Magna in size and located approximately twenty-eight-thousand mio from the star. The two planets are practically within the same orbit, that is to say, Murtua is only slightly closer to the star. Its' landscape is also similar, though Murtua is primarily ocean, especially the Eastern Hemisphere, which contains no large landmasses, meanwhile the Western Hemisphere had one massive continent, known as Uteara, prior to it being fractured by a massive meteor shower. Spherus Magna Spherus Magna was the home planet of the Great Beings. It is slightly larger than Murtua in size and located slightly more than twenty-eight-thousand mio from the star. The two planets are practically within the same orbit, that is to say, Spherus Magna is only slightly farther from the star. Its' landscape is also similar, though Spherus Magna is primarily land, being less than half ocean. It is also the site of origin of Energized Protodermis, and was shattered around the year 100,000 B.G.C at the end of the Core War into three fragments that came to be referred to as Bara Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bota Magna. It was eventually reformed, over one-hundred-thousand years later, through the efforts of Mata Nui, and is now the home for the Agori, Matoran, and other species previously residing on Bara Magna and within the Great Spirit Robot, otherwise known as the Matoran Universe. Red Star When Spherus Magna was reformed, the Red Star began to orbit that new planet. Elucca Elucca is the large, third planet from Solis Magna at a little over forty-thousand mio from the star. It can be seen from Spherus Magna during a clear night, appearing to be yellowish-white in color and is slightly larger than Spherus Magna. It has a small moon called Kurjau. Terra Magna Terra Magna is the tiny, fourth planet from Solis Magna at a little over three-hundred-thousand mio from the star. It has icy poles and the northern part of the planet is an ocean. The continents are mountainous and often covered in forest. Just south of the equator is a region with a lot of volcano activity and south of that are more mountains, forests, and seas. Terra Magna is smaller than the other planets in the system and it has a single, very small moon. Jattillus Jattillus is the small, fifth planet from Solis Magna at roughly five-million mio from the star. It is more barren than the other planets in the system and it has two small moons, Kiertaa and Veuan. It was not always so far away from Solis Magna, originally being in an orbit close to Elucca's. Since its' repositioning, it has been abandoned by the now-nomadic Jattillan. It is unknown what became of its other residents. Benevus Benevus is an inhabited satellite located somewhere within the Solis Magna System. Trivia *This map was primarily created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member --V--, with varying levels of input from BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. members Iro, Vahkuax, Venom, & Toa_Ausar. Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:--V-- Category:Iro Category:Vahkuax Category:Venom Category:Toa_Ausar